<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean by thesilencebeforeastorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375033">Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm'>thesilencebeforeastorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert - Freeform, Beach Day, Blind Reader, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, attack on titan - Freeform, lots of fluff, modern! AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and his girlfriend tag along with friends to the beach. With the reader being blind, Armin becomes her eyes and describes everything she cant see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>armin arlert x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is so fluffyyyy. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summer day in July and Armin had planned a beach trip with (Y/n) and their friends. Although he had been to the beach many times before, (Y/n) had never gone and since they had just started dating a month ago, he wanted her to get the full experience. Gathering the blankets, sunscreen, beach ball and snacks, he placed them all in Eren’s car before getting inside of it with Eren, Mikasa and (Y/n). They would be meeting with the others at the beach.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride had been fun with Eren and Armin singing along to songs on the radio. (Y/n) joined in from time to time, singing along to whatever song she heard before and knew the lyrics to. She felt the warm breeze brush against her skin through the window of the car as they finally arrived to their destination. Waiting for Armin to open the car door, he motioned her to step out and placed her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder to guide her to the beach itself, while he got the supplies with Eren. While walking over, Mikasa opted for a little chat.</p><p> </p><p>“So, (Y/n). You’ve seriously never been to the beach before?”</p><p>“No”, she replied. “My mom just never took me”. She sounded a little sad.</p><p>Taking note of how she responded, Mikasa noticed they were about to touch sand. She took it as an opportunity to introduce the new feeling to her.</p><p>“You’ve heard of sand right?”</p><p>“Yeah I have. Armin told me all about it back at home. They’re filled with little rocks or seashells sometimes and it’s hot!”, she replied, some excitement filling her voice.</p><p>“Well, we’re about to step into it. Take your sandals off”.</p><p>Listening to her instructions, she removed her sandals but hesitated a bit before sticking her feet in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) gasped as the feeling was just like how Armin described it. It was soft, yet firm and she felt the little grains of sand surround her toes along with tiny rocks. Problem was that it was hot.</p><p>“Ow ow hot hottt”, (Y/n) called out before her and Mikasa joined together in laughter. She searched for her sandals by reaching down around her until she found them and slid them back on her feet.</p><p>“So, how did that feel, other than hot?”, Mikasa asked.</p><p>“It’s just how Armin described it. Soft yet firm and I felt little rocks!”. </p><p>“That’s good then”, Mikasa replied. We should meet up with the others, I’m sure they finished setting up by now while we were having our little fun.“</p><p>Agreeing, Mikasa guided her to where the others were as they waved her over. That’s when (Y/n) heard other voices. Wondering who they were, she decided to wait until she was spoken to.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, (Y/n)! Long time no see!”. That was Jean. She decided to poke fun back at his comment.</p><p>“I guess I could say the same thing”, she replied.</p><p>“Ow!” Jean called out as (Y/n) heard someone hit him. She listened for the voice. </p><p>“Don’t make idiotic jokes like that Jean!”. That was Sasha. </p><p>(Y/n) laughed. “Hey hey no worries. I’m used to it now”. She heard Sasha sigh. “Doesn’t mean it’s okay!”. She heard Connie and Marco’s laugh somewhere in the background. </p><p>“(Y/n)!” That was Armin.</p><p>Listening for where his voice came from, she figured out it was from her left and turned to face that way. “What is it?” She asked.</p><p>“We finished setting up and the others are here. Let’s sit down”. </p><p> </p><p>By the others being here, he meant Ymir, Historia, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Letting go of Mikasa, Armin grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder as he guided her to their spot. Taking a seat, she heard the others leave as they were going to get into the ocean. Armin decided to stay behind with her. He held her hand as they sat on the shared blanket.</p><p> </p><p>The beach felt amazing so far. She could feel the intense heat yet warm breeze brush up against her skin and heard the seagulls that flew nearby. She also heard the sound of the sea as what she assumed were waves crashing onto the shore, like Armin told her before. There was one question that was on her mind so she took the chance to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Armin?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What color is the ocean?" </p><p> </p><p>Armin was shocked by the question. (Y/n) had been blind her entire life, that much he knew for sure. She would ask him a lot about what things were like and how they felt but had yet to ask about color. </p><p>How do I explain a color she’s never seen before?, he thought to himself. </p><p>"Armin?”, (Y/n) asked. “You okay?”</p><p>It snapped him out of his thoughts. “Yeah I’m okay! Sorry, I was just thinking.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you can’t explain it to me. I’ll- ”. She was cut off.</p><p>“No no, it’s no trouble! I have an idea. Come with me”.</p><p> </p><p>He helped her get up as they walked over to the ocean. </p><p>“You’ll need to take your sandals off for this”, he instructed. </p><p>“But the sand is hot”, (Y/n) said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Where we’ll be standing it’ll be cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to him, she took her sandals off once more and took a few steps forward before feeling water on her feet.</p><p>She gasped at the sudden coldness and squeezed his hand. “Ahhh, cold coldddd”. Armin laughed. “It’ll feel like that at first but give it a few minutes, you’ll adjust!”</p><p>She waited a minute or two before hearing Armin speak.</p><p> </p><p>“The color of the ocean is blue. Blue is cool like the water you feel on your feet and it’s calming. The sky is also the same color. Blue is the sound of the waves that crash onto the shore. The smell of the ocean also describes what the color blue is like”.</p><p>(Y/n) took a deep breath as she inhaled the scent of the sea. She heard the splashing of the water and their friends and children laughing and playing in the water. She felt relaxed, just like Armin told her how the color blue is.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Armin”, she said.</p><p>“Hm?”, he replied.</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me before that your eyes were blue?”, thinking back to the time when they first met and she wanted to know what Armin looked like. </p><p>“Yes they are”, he replied. She could hear his smile in his voice.</p><p>“Wow…” she said. “So your eyes are the color of the sea….”</p><p> </p><p>Armin blushed at the comment. He had never heard anyone make that comparison before and it only made him love (Y/n) even more. He didn’t care if she was blind. It only made him more determined to show her the world.</p><p>She gave his hand a tight squeeze. “I think the color blue is beautiful”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>